


Нет нужды произносить вслух

by ladno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno





	Нет нужды произносить вслух

Наверное, Исин был рождён со стальными нервами.   
Бэкхён не может вспомнить ни одной вещи, которая действительно могла бы его напугать. Он не боится высоты, не боится темноты, не боится замкнутых пространств, громыхающих лифтов, охотно смотрит ужастики и спит потом, как убитый; у него нет никаких идиотских фобий из того длиннющего списка, который Бэкхён как-то нашёл в интернете. Даже когда летом на свет летят в распахнутое окно мерзкие крылатые твари, от которых Бэкхён убегает с паническими воплями и запирается в ванной, Исин спокойно берёт кухонное полотенце и отправляет отвратительных монстров в ад.   
Исин работает фельдшером в "скорой помощи", у него не поддающийся логике и пониманию Бэкхёна график и удивительная способность спасать чужие жизни. Он потрясающий диагност, он мог бы стать выдающимся хирургом - проводить какие-нибудь сложные операции, потому что под его руками всё заживает моментально. От его улыбки даже боль как будто уходит.   
Бэкхён очень отчётливо представляет Исина в белом халате, деловито вышагивающим по больнице и приветливо кивающим благодарным пациентам. К сожалению, его семья не могла оплатить учёбу сына в университете - поэтому только училище. Поэтому только фельдшер. Поэтому бесконечные осмотры, уколы и перевязки, поэтому - слишком часто - много грязи, много крови, сердечно-лёгочная реанимация, дефибрилляция, "не успели" и "время смерти..." с последующим коротким взглядом на часы.   
Бэкхёна передёргивает и бросает в дрожь от рассказов об авариях, о разных случаях на работе, от специфичного врачебного юмора, от слова "трахеостомия" и другой терминологии, поэтому Исин почти никогда не делится с ним этим. Возвращается с работы уставший и бледный, неизменно клюющий носом (не важно, утром или вечером), улыбается и не успевает сказать "привет" первым. Бэкхён всегда выходит встречать его в прихожую, сонный, встрёпанный и уютный (по утрам) или собранный, ещё не переодевшийся после скучного дня в офисе и не совсем разрушивший аккуратную причёску (по вечерам). Он колдует над джезвой, мастеря Исину чашку вкуснейшего кофе - наверняка привезённого Чунмёном из очередной деловой поездки в качестве сувенира - с какими-то пряностями. Исин не запоминает, ему просто нравится наблюдать за тем, как порхают красивые руки Бэкхёна, как сосредоточено лицо, как поджаты тонкие губы.   
Исин старается сделать так, чтобы его работа и Бэкхён никак не пересекались. Тот боится вида крови, боится (иногда, приступами) темноты, обходит стороной розетки, подпрыгивает от громких звуков - и это не считая его панического ужаса даже перед самой маленькой и безобидной мошкой. Он боится за двоих, у него хватает поводов понервничать, поэтому Исин улыбается - даже если трясутся колени и ноги еле довели до дома. У него на щеке ямочка, от которой Бэкхён сходит с ума и превращается в огромное мягкое облако розовых сердечек.  
Они так по-дурацки познакомились, что этого хватит обоим на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Бэкхён оказался тем неудачливым велосипедистом, которому не посчастливилось встретиться со слишком наглым мотоциклом, хозяин которого предпочитал скорость правилам дорожного движения. В тот вечер на вызов одной из свидетельниц приехала бригада Исина - ну и пришлось же ему постараться, чтобы сначала успокоить впавшего в неконтролируемую истерику парня с малиновыми волосами, а потом найти у него на руке вену достаточно яркую, чтобы вколоть обезболивающее.   
Где-то между тем и этим они успели друг другу представиться, где-то Исин случайно обронил, обрабатывая ободранные костяшки, что у Бэкхёна невероятно красивые руки.   
Бэкхён до сих пор прихрамывает на левую ногу и больше не прикасается к велосипеду. Его трость стоит в коридоре, в стойке для зонтов.   
Он спит на животе, потому что иначе начинает ныть колено, и во сне постоянно скидывает с себя одеяло - Исин не может удержаться и обязательно целует выпирающую лопатку прежде, чем укрыть его снова и вернуть голову на подушку. Он иногда замирает и крепко стискивает пальцы в кулаки, не говоря ни слова - Исин, конечно, замечает, и подолгу массирует больную ногу.  
У него правда волшебные руки.   
Он и сам, правда, волшебный, только очень рассеянный. Вечно теряет ключи в самых неожиданных местах (Бэкхён потом находит за диваном или в цветочном горшке), забывает снять линзы, часто надевает футболки шиворот-навыворот и возвращается домой без одной перчатки не меньше, чем раз в месяц. Бэкхёну приходится следить за всем этим и самолично повязывать спешащему на дежурство китайцу тёплый шарф, поправлять осторожными пальцами и застёгивать пальто на все пуговицы. 

Наверное, Исин был рождён со стальными нервами. Бэкхён не может вспомнить ни одной вещи, которая действительно могла бы его напугать.   
Он просто не признаётся Бэкхёну, прижимаясь губами к изгибу шеи, что все страхи - сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, какой ужас он испытывает при мысли о том, что может потерять его. Все эти ласковые прикосновения, понимающие взгляды, миллион оттенков бэкхёновых эмоций, так живо отражающихся на его лице.  
Исин работает фельдшером в "скорой помощи", и он насмотрелся в своей жизни всякого - с незавидным постоянством он просыпается от кошмаров, дыша через раз и пытаясь заставить сердце не выпрыгивать из груди. Тянется скорее, чтобы зарыться носом в мягкие бэкхёновы волосы, вдохнуть навсегда въевшийся в его жизнь запах яблочного шампуня.   
Исин очень редко говорит, что любит, зато часто целует Бэкхёна в лоб, прижимаясь мягкими-мягкими губами.  
Бэкхён улыбается и тыкает его пальцем в щёку. На самом деле, им нет нужды говорить это в слух. Достаточно просто держать в памяти.  
"Сам дурак, я тебя тоже".


End file.
